Revelations and Rimjobs
by poisongirl4
Summary: the obvious sexual tension between the three Legacy members finally boils over in the locker room. SLASH Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase/Randy Orton. m/m sex


Legacy were in their dressing room, well in Randy's dressing room to be exact, but over the last couple of months Ted and Cody had found themselves spending more and more time in Randy's dressing rooms.

"Cody, come here for a minute. I need your help"

"Sure Randy, what's up?" Cody said as he wandered across Randy's dressing room, his boots still untied, wearing just a t-shirt and his wrestling trunks.

"I need you to do my back, I can't reach" He smirked handing Cody the baby oil that he had been so generously lathering on his chest and abs just moments earlier. Cody took the bottle and looked up at Randy, a flash of something in his eyes that Randy couldn't quite place. Cody stared at the perfectly toned and chiselled abs and chest and wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Erm..Yeah, ok" Cody said a little hesitantly. Randy moved in close to Cody and turned around, his huge perfectly tanned back mere inches from Cody's face. Cody inhaled deeply, taking in Randy's unique scent of soap, cigarettes and something that was just totally Randy.

"Well?!" Randy questioned, snapping Cody out of his daze. "Sorry" he muttered as he squeezed a generous amount of baby oil into his hand and started working it into Randy's inked shoulders, subconsciously tracing some of the swirly lines with his fingers.

Randy felt amazing, just as Cody had always imagined he would, dreamed he would. The hard muscle rippling under his soft skin as Cody worked his hands lower onto Randy's back.

"Mmmmm......Cody, you're so good at this" Randy moaned, letting his head slip back and closing his eyes. Cody took in the beautiful sight before him and couldn't help a gasp of his own as his cock twitched in his tight trunks.

Cody's hands trembled slightly as he squirted more baby oil onto Randy's shoulders and watched it drip slowly down his back, disappearing into his trunks. He worked the oil into Randy's lower back noticing how the muscles there tensed under his touch. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, there was no way he wanted Randy to catch him reacting like this, that would ruin everything.

"You can do my thighs now" said Randy, looking back and noticing the flush on Cody's face, he smiled to himself.

"You what?" Cody stammered. "My thighs, the back of my thighs. I can't do them myself, you'll have to do them."

Cody couldn't help the little grown that escaped as he knelt down behind Randy and stared at the huge thighs in front of him. He gulped and squirted out some more baby oil onto his hands, rubbing them together to warn up the oil.

"Ted, get over here and do Cody's back will you?"Randy shouted across the locker room. Ted looked up from taping his wrists, wearing just a pair of jogging pants after a quick shower, a few stray drips of water running down his chest from his hair.

Ted sauntered over to the pair, Cody still rubbing oil into the outside of Randy's substantial thighs, too nervous to move further round Randy's legs.

"His hands are all oily, you'll have to take his shirt off for him" Randy smirked as Ted reached them, loving the feeling of power as both men did as he asked.

Ted lent down and grabbed the bottom of Cody's shirt. "Lift your arms for me" Ted said as he raised the shirt, Cody tensed as he felt Ted's large hands graze up his sides and over his shoulders as he removed the shirt.

Ted grabbed the baby oil and squeezed a generous amount into his hands, slathering it onto Cody's shoulders he began to rub it in, his large hands working Cody's muscles beneath.

Cody gasped, his cock twitched and began to thicken in his trunks, "god its cold" he whispered trying to cover his tracks, feeling very uncomfortable.

Ted looked down at Cody, he saw how the muscles in Cody's back responded and tensed as he ghosted his hands further down his back. He glanced and what Cody was doing and his breath hitched as he watched Cody running his hands up and down Randy's inner thighs.

"Fuck" Ted breathed, looking up Randy's slick body and catching Randy's watching him too, a lusty glint in his eyes.

Randy turned slightly so he could watch Ted massaging the oil into Cody's back easier, his throbbing erection obvious to them both through his trunks.

"Come here Teddy" Randy whispered, reaching his hand out and pulling Teddy towards him by his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Cody said, looking up at them both from the floor, his hands still on Randy's thighs.

"Something I think we've all wanted to do for a while" Randy grinned as he pulled Ted into a tender but forceful kiss. Randy pulled back, his hand lingered on the back of Ted's head, his eyes searching Ted for the rejection he feared a little, but he saw none. Ted looked a little shocked, but he didn't pull away, he brought his oily hand up to his mouth and traced a line along is lips.

"I kinda thought you two were....you know?" Teddy motioned between Randy and Cody.

Cody's eyes widened from his place on the floor and he pulled his hands quickly away from Randy's things, "NO, I mean of course we're not......" Cody trailed off as he looked up at Randy catching his eye.

Cody got lost in those steely blue eyes just like he did every time Randy looked at him like that. No they weren't together like that, but how Cody wished they were. Randy was so physically perfect and so overtly sexual Cody couldn't believe that there was a person on the planet who didn't want to be with Randy, if only for one night.

"Maybe we could be though?" Randy smiled down at Cody, is hand reaching out and cupping Cody's cheek.

Cody blushed and looked away "yeah, maybe" he whispered.

Teddy felt the electricity flowing between the two men in front of him, it was intoxicating almost, it made his head swim and his cock harden as he watched the tender act before him.

Randy watched the shiver pass down Ted spine, "Teddy" he whispered as he grabbed the back of Ted's head again, pulling him in while still cupping Cody's cheek gently.

This kiss was strong and passionate, months of sexual tension evident, as their tongue's swirled together vying for dominance. Ted's oily hands came up to Randy's neck and trailed slowly down over his collar bones, down to his perfectly sculpted pecs leaving sticky trails as he went.

Cody watched from the floor, stunned, still shocked at what was happening before him and what Randy had just said, yeah he had thought about them together, on more than one occasion, but he never truly thought it would happen. Many lonely nights he had laid awake in bed wondering what it would be like to be with either Randy or Ted, two people that he know so well and trusted with his life.

Randy's hand moved from his cheek and down to his shoulder as he pulled him closer to the kissing pair, a silent plea for Cody to get involved.

Cody edged closer to Randy, his hands coming up to rest on his hips, he placed a quick kiss to Randy's navel , a little embarrassed and not sure what to do next he just rubbed circles on Randy's hips with his thumbs.

Randy's hand worked down Ted's chest, raking his nails slightly until he reached the top of Ted's loose jogging pants. Randy had to make the first move, he knew that. He wanted to make Cody feel more comfortable and not push him into anything that he was not totally ready for. He knew Ted was fine with this by the little pants and groans he was eliciting in between kisses.

Randy looked down at Cody, smiling into those sea blue eyes as he pushed his hand into Ted's pants and took hold of his already throbbing erection. He raised his eyebrows as he tugged Ted's large girth from his pants and began to stroke him gently. Ted's head fell back and he gowned loudly echoing around the quiet locker room.

Cody was so turned on, Ted and Randy looked so hot together. A little trickle of water dripped down Ted's chest and abs coming to rest in his small tuft of blonde hair just above his straining cock that Randy was so expertly jacking, painfully slowly. Cody wanted nothing more at that moment than to stick his tongue out and trace the trail that droplet had made.

His attention was drawn back to Randy when Randy's hand lifted his chin up so he could look at him again "you ok" Randy mouthed, always the one to take care of his young friend.  
Cody nodded and took hold of Randy trunks, he took a big sigh, it was now or never.

Keeping his eyes glued to Randy's, Cody hooked his fingering into Randy's trunks and pulled them down over his rigid cock. Randy sighed as his glistening cock was exposed to the cool locker room air, watching Cody intently wondering what he would do next.

Cody leaned forwards and licked the underside of Randy's cock tentatively, looking up at Randy and then over to Teddy who was still lost in Randy's actions, he took Randy in his hand and sucked on the tip gently.

Randy's grip on Ted's cock tightened as he tried not to push forward into Cody's warm and inviting mouth. Ted gowned his hands wrapping around Randy's back, clutching tight as Randy picked up the pace on his leaking cock.

The noises in the room were dizzying to Cody, Randy's heavy breathing, Ted's growling and the sound of Randy jacking him fast was making his head spin. He looked back down at Randy's cock, so close to his mouth, his tongue flicked out and licked a line up the slit collecting the pre cum and swallowing it down, the thought of having Randy in his mouth after all those restless dreams was almost too much.

Cody shook all those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on memorizing every last detail of Randy's perfect cock just in case this was a onetime offer, the firm flesh under his velvety skin. He opened his mouth wide and took half of Randy in, his tongue running up the throbbing vein on the underside all the way up to the bulging head. Cody worked faster, his hand coming to meet his mouth with every thrust.

Randy was quietly panting now, jacking Ted at the same time as Cody was sucking him. Randy looked at Cody, the sight of his cock disappearing into his hot mouth making in unbelievably horny and he wondered why he had waited so long to do this, his gaze trailed up to Ted who was completely lost in his bliss, head resting on Randy's shoulders as he groaned with pleasure every time Randy brought his hand back up Ted's slick shaft and twisted around the tip, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Cody, come up here....please" Randy groaned.  
Cody let Randy's cock fall out of his mouth with a pop, he licked his lips and stood up. Randy pulled him straight into a powerful kiss, groaning into Cody's mouth when he tasted himself on Cody's lips.  
"Mmmmm.....damn I've wanted to do that for a long time" he grinned, Cody grinned back and captured Randy's mouth in a much sweeter, slower kiss. Their tongues caressing each other gently.

Ted watching them from hooded eyes, he picked up the baby oil and squirted a generous amount in to his hands, rubbing them together as he watched Randy and Cody kiss, so lost in each other. Ted reached out and took both their leaking cocks in his hands, slowly jacking them as they kissed each other. He set a lazy pace, smearing the oil up and down their hard shafts while they enjoyed each other.

"Teddy" Cody breathed as he broke the kiss, leaning his head up against Randy's, suddenly not so sure that his legs could hold him up anymore. Ted smiled, so glad that he hadn't lost the touch that over the years had brought Cody so much pleasure.

Randy watched as the two started into each other's eyes, Cody's chased little gasps when ever Ted did something he loved heading straight to Randy's groin, his cock rock hard and leaking as Ted jacked him painfully slow.

"You two?...." was all Randy could get out as Ted's large thumb swept over his slit again, gathering pre cum and mixing it with the oil down his shaft.  
Cody smiled up at Ted "Teddy was my first" he whispered. Ted smiled sweetly, his mind racing back to that sticky southern summer night in Mississippi.

He and Cody lay side by side on Ted huge king size bed, but neither of them could sleep, it was so damn hot. Ted's AC was broken and the heat and humidity in the room was almost too much to bear. They lay chatting aimlessly, just their boxers. Ted watched as a bead of sweat made its way from Cody's neck, down his chest and settled in his belly button. Without thinking he reached out and slowly traced the path with his fingers, Cody's breath hitched as he leaned into the touch. Ted's hand reached Cody's sweat soaked boxers, he could already feel Cody's sixteen year old body respond to the light touch as he slipped his fingers inside "Can I touch you Cody?" he whispered into the sticky night.

Cody saw the faraway look in Ted's eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking about, that first night they had spent together that Mississippi summer. "Come here Teddy" Cody whispered pulling Ted into a languid, but passionate kiss, just like the ones they had shared that sultry summer night and on many occasions since.

The revelation had shocked Randy, but then again it was something that he should have expected really, he saw how close Ted and Cody were every day, saw how totally comfortable they were with each other, he smiled to himself at the thought of Ted taking Cody's virginity. Randy watched as Cody wrapped one arm around Ted's wide back, pulling him in close, their cocks brushing together as Ted continued to jack both Cody and Randy. The thought of the two of them together at such a young age turned Randy on so much, he growled as he put his arms around the pair and assaulted Cody's neck with a series of kisses and nibbles.

Cody gasped, the feeling of having two sets of lips on him, worshipping him, was almost too much. He reached down and stilled Ted hand "Stop Teddy" he whispered "or this is going to be over way to soon"

Ted stopped and took his hands away from both Randy and Cody's straining cocks. His hand cupped Cody's cheek as he worked down his neck to his shoulder, peppering him with light open mouthed kisses. Randy worked up the other side of Cody's neck reaching his lips and devouring them in a hungry kiss, Cody's legs wobbled as he felt the passion behind Randy's kiss.

Randy broke the kiss and stared into Cody's eyes, his piercing blue eyes nearly boring holes through Cody. Cody held his breath, mesmerized by the sight of Randy so full of passion and lust.

Randy lent back in, never breaking eye contact as Ted continued to kiss down Cody's neck.  
"I want you" he whispered in to Cody's ear.

Cody let out the breath that he had been holding for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Then have me" he whispered back.

Ted broke off his kiss as Randy picked Cody up and carried him to the nearest bench, laying him down gently on his back. Randy knelt in between Cody's legs, taking hold of his trunks, he slowly pulled them off, making sure to trail his fingers down as much oily flesh as possible before discarding Cody's trunks and his own.

Ted wandered over, now naked himself, with the baby oil in hand "here" he grinned as he passed the half empty bottle to Randy. Randy flipped the top and poured some out, rubbing his hands together, getting them really slick.

"Teddy" Cody said as he reached out, drawing Ted down to kneel beside him. Ted knelt and smiled down at Cody "it's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Too long" Cody breathed as he felt Randy's oily fingers exploring his body, up his thighs, over his balls and then finally below them to his puckered hole.  
"You know I just didn't feel right, not with Kirsten.....it was never you"  
"Shhhhhh" said Cody, brining his finger up to Ted's lips  
"I know, its ok. Let's not do this now" he smiled as he dragged Ted down into a passionate kiss.

Randy watched the two kiss as he poured more oil down over Cody's groin, loving how it dribbled around his balls and down over the hole that Randy longed to be inside. Randy picked one of Cody's legs and placed it over his shoulder before plunging two fingers straight into Cody's tight heat.

Cody gasped and tightened his grip on Ted's shoulders, breaking the kiss. He looked down at Randy, catching his eye as Randy plunged his slick fingers in and out of Cody's tight hole, slow and deep. Randy smirked up at Cody as he twisted his fingers inside Cody right up to the knuckle, before adding a third, scissoring and stretching him.

Cody was panting heavily now and pushing down on Randy's fingers with every thrust. He kissed and nipped at Ted's neck while racking his blunt nails down Ted's back, leaving long red marks.  
"Oh god Randy, please" Cody moaned, begging for more.

"If that's what you want baby" Randy growled, pouring more baby oil over his hand and adding a fourth finger.  
Cody cried out, the burring pain from his stretched hole driving him crazy  
"Shush, it's ok" Ted cooed as he stroked Cody's hair and laid soft kisses to his jaw line and neck, soothing him. His hand trailing down Cody's oily chest, rubbing circles as he went.

"Fuck Cody, you're so hot like this, so open and stretched for me" Randy moaned as he slowly pushed his fingers deep into Cody up to the second knuckle. Curling his fingers he brushed Cody's prostate making him yelp in pleasure and grab Ted's shoulders digging his nails in hard.

"Cody I'm so hard for you baby, got to have you now!" Randy whispered as he removed his fingers and poured more baby oil over his painfully aroused cock. He stood up and pulled Cody's body flush with his, rubbing his large oily hands up and down Cody's slick thighs while he maneuvered him into place.

Randy look down at Ted and Cody, Cody had his arms wrapped around Ted, kissing him furiously, his cock bouncing off his stomach every time Randy moved him. Ted had one arm wrapped around Cody's neck while they kissed, his other hand jacking himself hard, moaning and groaning into his Cody's mouth.

The sight was almost too much for Randy and he turned away for a moment to catch his breath before plunging straight into Cody, sheathing himself completely in Cody's velvety heat.

Cody broke the kiss and arched off the bench, mouth open in a silent scream. Randy lent down and claimed his lips, kissing them softly and sweetly until Cody relaxed back down onto the bench.

"you feel amazing Cody, so hot and tight" Randy whispered into Cody's ear, trailing his tongue down Cody's sweaty neck and all the way down his tight body as he stood back up straight.

Their eyes met and a spark of lust went off between them, Cody smirked and tightened his muscles around Randy's leaking cock. Randy jerked forward catching himself on Cody's knees, panting.  
"Damn Cody, don't, not yet.....not if you want this to last!" Randy laughed.

Cody giggled and turned his attention to Ted, staring at him with sultry eyes that Ted knew so well,  
"I want you in my mouth Teddy" he whispered as he lent down and took Ted's huge cock in his hand, jacking him firmly  
"please Teddy, now" He whined as Randy began to move slowly out of his pliant body, then back in with a snap hitting Cody's prostate dead on. Ted groaned, the thought of Cody blowing his while he watched Randy fuck him was turning him on so much. Ted stood and learned over Cody, bracing himself with one hand on the wall beside him. He bent down slightly, rubbing his swollen tip over Cody's waiting lips, spreading the pre cum along them.

Cody stuck his tongue out, tasting Ted on his lips.  
"Come here now!" Cody demanded as he grabbed Ted's ass and forced his cock into his waiting mouth.

Randy watched as his huge cock slammed into Cody's tight heat again and again, he looked up to find Cody staring at him with those lust filled sea blue eyes, his mouth stretched, saliva dribbling down his chin as he took all Ted had to give him. His hands were on Ted's ass kneading the pert, soft flesh and teasing Ted's puckered hole, as he encouraged Ted further into his mouth and down his throat.

Randy gripped onto Cody's thighs tight, leaving half moon shaped wounds with his blunt nails, staring down straight into Cody's eyes and upping his speed. That all too familiar heat building in his abdomen. He watched as Ted thrust into Cody's mouth, panting, his head thrown back as his sweat dripped off his well defined chest and on to Cody's face. Cody tried to smile around Ted's large girth and winked as he clamped down hard around Randy's pulsating length.

Randy completely lost control, banging into Cody with all this strength, yelling Cody's name as he came deep inside of him. Randy grabbed Cody's thighs, growling as he rode out his powerful orgasm, coating Cody's insides with hot ropes of cum, before pulling out and collapsing between Cody's legs, panting hard.

Cody watched as Randy slumped between his thighs, his mouth still jammed with Ted's pulsating dick, he brought one of his hands back around Ted grabbing the base of his cock and jacking him rapidly as he pulled Ted's length from his mouth.  
"Come on me Teddy, I want you to come on my chest" Cody panted as he slipped his finger into Ted's hole up to the first knuckle.

Ted's head lolled forward and he finally opened his eyes, gazing down into Cody lusty gaze. Cody jacked him hard and fast, his tongue darting out to lick and suck on the tip.  
"Just the way you like it Teddy, I remember" whispered Cody as he pushed his finger further in to Ted's tight heat, hitting his prostate immediately.  
"Come on me Teddy" Cody breathed over Ted's glistening head as he pushed down on Ted's prostate again and again.

"Shit Cody, I'm gonna come" Ted shouted, shuddering as he began to cum hard over Cody's face and chest. Cody opened his mouth and closed his eyes, catching some of Ted's cum as it spurted out repeatedly all over him.

Ted knelt down beside Cody panting hard as he drew him into a passionate kiss, licking and sucking his own cum off Cody's face and tongue.  
"Jesus Cody, I forgot how good you were" Ted panted into Cody's mouth, smiling and tracing kisses down Cody's neck as he came down from his orgasm bliss.

Cody groaned finally reaching down and taking hold of his throbbing cock, so close he knew it wouldn't take long to tip him over the edge. Randy knelt up and swatted Cody's hand away  
"let me take care of that" he said lazily as he lent down and took the whole of Cody in him mouth bobbing slowly.

Randy cupped Cody's balls, squeezing them gently as he fingered Cody abused and cum filled hole, slipping two fingers in easily.  
Cody gasped "oh fuck Randy, I'm so close"

Randy picked up his pace and pushed his fingers deep into Cody's slick hole hitting his prostate as Cody's cock hit the back of his throat.  
Cody's whole body tensed as he came down Randy's throat, screaming and grabbing onto the bench as his cum filled Randy mouth. Randy swallowed down as much as he could, letting a little dribble down his chin before he released Cody's softening cock from his mouth.

"Shit" Randy said, smiling at Ted who was still slumped beside Cody.  
"Yeah, shit" Ted agreed smiling back.

"I think we'd better get him the shower before out segment" Randy giggled, pointing at the completely spent Cody. Randy stood, picking up Cody as he went and followed Ted into the shower.


End file.
